Truth or Dare: Card Captors
by ZebraBow
Summary: xCOMPLETEx How far will an over protective brother go to save his sister from the grasps of her loving and caring boy friend?....Quite a lot actually. Read and find out! New ending up now!
1. They are here!

_**Chapter 1 of Truth or Dare**_

_**By Jacqulin **_

_**Authors Note: Please Review. I made the key because I only use the Japanese names and not the other ones.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. **_

_**Key: **_

_**Sakura Avalon Sakura Kinomoto**_

_**Madison Taylor Tomoyo Daidoji **_

_**Syaoran Li Li Sharon **_

_**Julian Star Yukito Tsukishiro**_

_**Tori Avalon Touya Kinomoto **_

_**Meilin Li Li Meiling **_

_**Chelsea Chiharu Mihara **_

_**Zachary Takashi Yamazaki **_

_**Eli Moon Eriol Hiiragiawa**_

_**SHOUTING**_

_**Normal**_

_**Feelings or thoughts **_

**o**

**o**

**o**

"Dad, do you think this is a good idea? You know to let Sakura have a co-ed party?" a very nervous Touya asked his father.

Mr. Kinomoto looked at his son and smiled. "Of course it's a good idea. You and Yukito will be supervising since I have a late night class today."

Sakura emerged out of nowhere and said "Yukito-san," with a dazed look on her face. "I didn't know that he was coming too!". After that Mr. Kinomoto grabbed his dinner and waved good bye to his kids.

"Still I don't like the idea of having that little mutt coming over," Touya murmured.

"Syaoran is my friend!" Sakura yelled at her brother. She heard him say softly under his breath Monster.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE A TEEN AGE MOM," Touya yelled back.

"It's not like that." Sakura said. As soon as she said that Yukito, Meilin and Syaoran walked in. He was sneezing as he came in.

"Um, are we interrupting anything," Meilin asked. As she said that Tomoyo walked in holding a camcorder.

"Hey, can you guys repeat everything you just said I want to make sure that I have everything on tape?" Tomoyo asked. Following her Chiharu, Takashi walked in holding hands.

"Yay everyone's here. Let the party begin." a very ecstatic Sakura said. _How dumb did that sound? sigh I hope Yukito didn't see my face blush when he walked in. _

Touya looked at Syaoran and then whispered "_I am watching you!". _Li turned around and sighed. He knew that he was happy to be at Sakuras house, but a whole entire evening with Meilin and Touya.

3 hours later

"So what should we do now, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"I know lets play spin the bottle," Meilin suggested.

At the same time Touya and Lin stood up and shouted NO! After that they glared at each other evilly.

"I know lets play Truth or Dare!" Chiharu suggested as she turned to face Takashi with an evil grin.

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Author: Muhwahwa. I'm evil or I just had too much sugar.**_

_**Touya: Please let me beat up Li, please!**_

_**Author: Sorry this is a non-violent fan-fiction. displays fake smile **_


	2. The party!

_**Chapter 2 of Truth or Dare**_

_**By Jacqulin **_

_**Authors Note: Hey its me! Sadly I'm not as hyper as I used to be. I need sugar! I made a character guide on the first chapter so please follow it. And I know that I have made a lot of typos and I do try to proof read. Please Review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of these characters.**_

**o**

**o**

**o **

* * *

"**Truth or Dare. You know that might not be such a bad idea." Meilin turned around to face Chiharu and Tomoyo and said "I think I need to go get some more napkins." As soon as she said that Chiharu and Tomoyo mumbled something and left for the kitchen too, tailing Meilin. **

**Meanwhile in the kitchen**

"Ok, you two remember the plan, right?" Meilin said as she played queen bee. _I hope I'm not making a big mistake by making Syaoran and Sakuras' snail paced relationship go any faster. _

"Yes, we remember. Don't worry I will get the moment of true confession right on tape." As Tomoyo said this she held up her camera as if it was a newborn child. _Yes, finally the greatest moment in Sakuras life and I will get it on tape! Umm, I wonder if I can get her into that pink yellow dress and Li into that green one. Nah, I'm sure that they will think that something is fishy._

"Oh, Tomoyo I didn't know that you had such an evil side to you!" Chiharu exclaimed.

**Back in the living room**

"They sure are taking their sweet time. Aren't they?" Yukito asked the group as they stared idly at the peach orange wall.

"Yup. They sure are, right Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Li answered as his face turned into a deep pink. He turned and stared at Sakura for a few minutes. _Wow, Sakura looks really good tonight. I knew that she always looked good in blue and white. Wait a minute, why is Touya looking at me like if he wants to kill me?_

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Touya yelled. He pointed his finger at Li and said "You outside now." At that moment the girls returned form the kitchen. They were all giggling and laughing. The moment they saw Touyas' face, they stopped in their steps.

"Um, did we miss something important," Tomoyo asked as she flashed an innocent smile. The answer she received was Touya grabbingSyaoran to the garden outside.

**In the garden**

"How dare you look at my baby sister that way?" Touya questioned Syaoran.

"In what way?" Li asked still keeping his nerves down. _She isn't a little baby anymore!_

"You know what I'm talking about. Your face turning all gushy and pink when ever you talk to Sakura." Touya said.

Before Li had a chance to make a comeback, Sakura opened the screen door and said that they were going to start the game whether they came in or not.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Author: I'm going to make aS and S couple.**_

_**Touya: NOOO, You can't.**_

_**Author: Oh, don't worry. I'm going to make Li and Sakura go through a lot. evil music and laughter plays in the background**_


	3. A dare for Xiao Lang Li

_**Chapter 3 of Truth or Dare: Card Captors**_

_**By Jacqulin **_

_**Authors Note: I'm really hyper today. YAY! Other than that there is a character guide on the first chapter so please follow it. And I know that I have made a lot of typos and I do try to proof read…sometimes. Please Review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of these characters.**_

**o**

**o**

**o **

"Truth or Dare, finally!" Meilin exclaimed.

"Did you know that truth and dare actually started as a game for knights to get maidens to marry them during the medieval times?" Takashi asked.

"Really? I never knew that!" Yukito said.

"Oh, Takashi just shut up, please!" Chiharu said as she grabbed her boy friends shirt and pulled him down. "Come on, lets start the game."

"Ok, then I will go first.", Meilin said. _I wonder who should I pick? Maybe I can get Li to do a dare for me. NO I can just save that till the end. _

"Tomoyo, I pick you. Truth or Dare?"

Tomoyo stood up and faced Meilin. "I..I..pick truth."

Meilin stood there and smiled at Tomoyo. _Perfect, now no one will ever suspect us of ever doing any evil planning since I picked Tomoyo. _

"What's the most secret video of Sakura that you have ever shot…without her ever knowing?

"Um, one time I had a home work question to ask Sakura, but when I got here she was already sleeping. So I scaled the wall by her bedroom and climbed through her bedroom window. And I shot her sleeping in her pink pajamas all night. _sigh_ She looked so peaceful!" Tomoyo confessed all of this as Sakura stared at her best friend with a shocked look on her face.

Touya stood up and screamed "WHAT? I thought that it was the little Chinese brat over there who came to moonlit romance Sakura." He then turned around and faced Sakura. "You are lucky that I didn't come in there and break down your door to find out who it was."

By now, Li was already standing up with his hands in a fist. "Hey, who are you calling a Chinese Brat, you over protective brother?" Sakura and Meilin were both holding back Touya as he kept on saying "LET ME AT HIM." Yukito and Takashi were holding back Li. Tomoyo was standing by Chiharu as she video taped everything.

"Really, do we need this much violence?" Chiharu asked. "Come on lets continue or little game."Syaoran and Touya agreed on an undecided truce by mumbling the word "Fine".

"Okay it's my turn now." Tomoyo said as she held up her camcorder.

"And I pick Sakura. Truth or Dare?" _Finally, the moment of truth. _

"I pick truth." Sakura said. _Why do I have such a bad feeling about this. And why in the world is Li looking at me that way. I know that I like Li, but is that obvious?_

"Okay", Tomoyo said. "Tell me this and you have to answer me truthfully. How far have you gone with Li?"

Touya yelled "WHAT!"

At the same momentSyaoranscreamed, "NOOO".

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and smiled. _I'm not that easy to get through. _"Well, one time we went together than the Penguin Park."

"But that's not what I meant!" Tomoyo said. "Oh, fine. You did answer my question." _Next time I will be able to make sure that there are no loop holes._

"My turn now. I pick Tomoyo. Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked. _Yes, revenge!_

"I pick dare since I already picked truth.", Tomoyo answered. _Hey what's with Sakuras' evil smirk on her face. _

"Okay, I dare you to eat all those croissants that Meilin made yesterday." Sakura said as the smirk on her face got bigger.

"Fine." Tomoyo said as she tried to hide the horror shocked face. _Please God, Don't let me die of food poisoning at such a young age. _After 15 minutes a puke green Tomoyo finally managed to eat all the croissants as Sakura laughed in the background.

"MY TURN!" Tomoyo screeched. She looked really really angry and frustrated. "Li I pick you, Truth or Dare?"

"I pick dare." Li said. He had no reason to be afraid.

"I..I..dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Sakura." Tomoyo said as she smiled with a crazed look in her eye.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT" Touya yelled.

"I'll do it."Syaoran volunteered. _My chance to confess my love!_

"NO YOU WON'T", Touya yelled as he ran and became Sakuras body guard.

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Author: I'm going to make every one wait to see what happens.**_

_**Touya: I know what's going to happen. Li is going to die and Sakura and I are going to continue our happy lives. Right?**_

_**Author: Nope.**_


	4. Seven minutes in heaven

_**Chapter 4 of Truth or Dare: Card Captors**_

_**By Jacqulin **_

_**Authors Note: Please use the key that I have set up on the first chapter. Also, I have decided to either start an Inuyasha, Full Metal Alchemist, Tokyo Mew Mew or Fruits Basket truth or dare story as soon as I'm done with this one so please vote. Read and enjoy! (review too)**_

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, but I'm thankful to the people who made it.**_

**o**

**o**

**o**

"Actually,Syaoran has to do it." Meilin said with-a-don't-you-dare-mess-with-my-plan expression. _Great, something we didn't plan for. Who knew that Touya is actually this annoying?_

"Did you know that in the olden times, women use to conceive children inside darken closets with their husbands?" Takashi asked the group as everyone except Chiharu stared at him with a confused expression.

"Oh, Takashi now's not the time for your silly jokes!" Chiharu said as she sighed. _He can be so embarrassing sometimes!_

"Actually Touya Li has to do the dare since **all** of us agreed to play the game and thus all of us have to follow the rules including you." Yukito said. Everyone had forgotten about Yukito who was looking at the whole entire conversation from the background. He had now actually guessed what the girls were up to and was glad to help in their somewhat mischievous plots. _This ought to be fun to watch._

"Traitor", Touya murmured under his breath. _How could he do this to me? I thought we were friends. He probably was on the Chinese brats side the whole entire time._

"Yukito..san..", Sakura said with a tone of disbelief. She couldn't believe it Yukito was helping her get an actual boy friend.

"Okay, then its decided." Tomoyo yelled. "You two can go into the shoe closet that it is connected to the living room." She pushed Li and Sakura towards the closet and began going in herself. "Oh silly me, I forgot that I can't go in with you two and video tape everything. Sakura please promise me that you will tell me everything that happens?"

Sakura gave a quick nod and entered the closet with Syaoran. No one noticed that Li had quickly slipped a breath mint into his mouth as the door to the stuffy little room closed behind them.

**In the living room**

"And now we wait.", Meilin said.

Touya started running towards the closet door, but Takashi and Yukito held him back.

Tomoyo giggled and reached into her purse. She pulled out a gadget the size of a large cell phone. She put it over the door handle and soon a rumble of clicks were heard. She took out a key from her purse and then locked it completely shut. She faced the group with a devious little smile and said, " This is the Lockmaster 3000. It is the worlds best lock ever made in history. Even though it is only a prototype, it can make still quite an impression on the common thief. It fits on any kind of object and locks it self thoroughly. I set the time for 7 minutes so it should open in designated time. If you want to open it before that you need the lock combination, voice recognition, dna scan and a key. If you don't have all of this all of the listed above and you try to open it with force, it will simply give you a 10,000 shock volt." _Its always best to be prepared for lives moments. _

Everyone stared at Tomoyo and took a step away from her.

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Authors Note: Please review!**_


	5. Butterfly kisses in a coat closet

_**Chapter 5 of Truth or Dare: Card Captors**_

_**By Jacqulin **_

_**Authors Note: Please use the key that I have set up on the first chapter. Also, I have decided to either start an Inuyasha, Full Metal Alchemist, Tokyo Mew Mew or Fruits Basket truth or dare story as soon as I'm done with this one so please vote. Read and enjoy! (review too)**_

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, but I'm thankful to the people who made it.**_

**o**

**o**

**o **

Inside the closet

Syaoran stared at Sakura. This was the first time he had been this close to her. The small closet had no space so they were sitting together side by side. A light was turned on the inside, then they heard a bunch of clicks, Tomoyos' voice, a long pause.

Sakura tried to open then door. _Why isn't it opening? WHY? _"Syaoran, we are locked in here…."

Syaoranjumped up to his feet and then tried pushing the door. "No luck.," he put his hands behind his back , "I think they really want us to be in here for seven minutes."

Hecounted the minutes in his mind. Already two minutes had passed, he was taking too long in planning on what to say to Sakura. They both turned to each other to start a conversation.

"Um…." Sakura said.

"Yeah…"he said. "Well, what I wanted to say was that….."

"Hey, what is that piece of paper on the ground next to you?" Sakura asked as she noticed the small slightly wrinkled paper that now lay one the ground.

Syaoranturned a deep crimson red. _Oh no, how did that get out there! _"Its….it's a poem about…you actually. This is wanted to say to you." _I knew I shouldn't have carried my **latest **poem about Sakura with me. _" Here I can read it out loud for you." He drew a deep breath as he started to recite it.

_Her smile blows me away, every day_

_Her laughter is the joy in my life_

_I think of her every night and day_

_No matter what you will always be my only card captor_

_Sakura Kinomoto, I love you_

His voice faltered a little as he said that last verse. _I did it!_

Sakura was in shock. _He likes me, actually likes me.._

Syaoranlooked at the ground and said, "Its okay, if you don't like, but I will always like you no matter what, I will be…"

His sentence was cut short by Sakura who had grabbed his chin. "You talk too much." And then she kissed him. Mouth to mouth. _Oh my god, he is kissing me back. _

She drew away, but Li pulled her back into a second kiss._ My dream its finally coming true._

**In the living room**

DING

" There that was the alarm. The seven minutes is over know. I'm going to open the door now."

"I hope that Chinese brat hasn't done anything to my little sister", Touya complained.

" Knowing them, they probably are stuck at hello." Meilin said under her breath.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN," said Touya who still hadn't caught on to their little plan yet.

Tomoyo with the key in one hand and a camcorder in the other opened the door. The group was in utter shock. Sakura and Syaoran were too busy making out to notice the group of people in front of them...

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Authors Note: Fluffy!**_


	6. Cofrontations of witheveryone

_**Chapter 6 of Truth or Dare: Card Captors**_

_**By Jacqulin **_

_**Authors Note: This isn't the last chapter. This one is the second to last chapter so that means that the story is almost over! Also use the key that I put up in the 1st chapter. Please read, enjoy and of course REVIEW….**_

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, but I'm thankful to the genius who made them up.**_

**o**

**o**

**o **

**Sakura stood up and straightened out her skirt. She looked atSyaoran who was still sitting on the floor. His face was a bright crimson red. Everyones' face was in shock. Meilin kept on muttering "oh my god". Sakura looked at the ground. _What should I say? And don' t they know that it's rude to stare? _**

Syaoran jumped up and said, "I know that this may be a bit of a shock for you and I completely.."

"A BIT? " Touya was yelling now. His eyes burned with anger and his fist all ready to hit Li. "How do we know that you didn't do anything to my little sister that she wasn't ready for?"

Meilin muttered. "Please, I heard it takes at least an hour to do that!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? YOU DODN'T MEAN, NO!", Touya was yelling as he pounded the wall. This time Yukito and Takashi was too scared to hold back Touya. _Where did Dad and I go wrong with her? WHERE?_

"Ok, lets discuss this calmly and rationally. I trust Sakura enough and I don't think she did what all of you are thinking now." Yukito said as his face was still bearing a calm expression. He looked at Sakura who gave him a nod.

"You know what I think? Sakura,** Li** get up to my bed room now. I will deal with this problem there. Anyone have a problem with that?" Touya asked the group whose faces now bore a blank expression as if they couldn't take anymore wonderful little surprises today.

**In Touyas bed room**

Syaoranwas standing against the wall. Sakura was sitting on her brothers bed and Touya was pacing up and down in front of the door. "How could you even do anything like this, to me and dad? How could you Sakura?

Li cleared his throat. " It's not her fault."

Touya looked at him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He heaved in a big breath in and out. He turned his head and smiled at Sakura, " I'm thirsty. Could you go get me some water?"

Sakura left the room. _I hope that Touya doesn't murder Syaoran._

Touya closed the door and locked it. "Now, lets get down to business. It is obvious to me that you love my little sister. It is true isn't it?"

This was something thatSyaoran hadn't expected. _Has he finally lost it? _He managed to finally give a weak nod and a faltering "Yes."

Touyas face looked at his bedroom floor so his eyes were covered with a shadow. " Promise me…" He took in another deep breath. " Promise me that you will be always be there for Sakura. That you will always love her and support her. That you will never leave her side. That you will never break her heart or hurt her. Promise me…"

Li looked up at Touyas face. This was a bit of a shock toSyaoran who had expected Touya to hate him forever. " I promise."

"Good" Touya said as he breathed out a sigh. _I hope that I did the right thing._

A few moments of silence passed. Sakura entered the room carrying a jar of water. "Sorry I took so long. Everyone kept on asking me questions."

Touya walked out of the room followed by Li and Sakura. They entered the living room together. The long party and the long night was finally over. One by one every ones parents came and picked them up.

Sakura gave Chiharu a hug and waved to Takashi as Chiharus mom came to pick them up.

Touya walked Yukito to his bicycle and waved good bye to him as Yukito rode off. There was only Li, Meilin, and Tomoyo left. After a few minutes Tomoyos' bodyguards showed up. She gave Sakura a tight hug even though she was a little bit sober that she didn't get some major stuff on tape.

Last of all Li and Meilins' butler showed up. Sakura gave Meilin a hug who whispered to Sakura that she was glad that everything worked out.

"Hey Sakura, aren't you going to hug your boyfriend goodbye?" Touya asked.

Li blushed as Sakura came over to him and gave him a hug. After that Li left. The long and eventful evening was over. As they walked to the front door, Sakura said "What did you tell Li?"

Touya opened the door and said "Just some advice."

As soon as they started cleaning up Mr. Kinomoto came home. "How was the party?" he asked.

"Boring," Touya said. He looked at Sakura who was beaming with a smile that said that she was thankful that her brother didn't rat out on her. _Maybe I can tell Dad tomorrow the both of them thought._

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Authors Note: I just wanted to say that I have one more chapter left and I think it will the most gushy one so far.**_


	7. Wedding memories

_**Chapter 7 of Truth or Dare: Card Captors**_

_**By Jacqulin **_

_**Authors Note: YAY The last chapter of this story. This is going to be my first finished story. I'm so proud of myself…gloat gloat gloat..Anyways I hope to finish some of my the other stories and start on others. I'm sorry that it took me so long to write the last one up. My sister wanted to read it before it went on fan fiction so I had to write this while she was away.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but whoever created these should get Nobel prize…**_

**o**

**o**

**o **

**12 years later **

Sakura Kinomoto looked at the small mirror and then at the wedding dress that lay on the bed. _Come on I can do it. Just breath in and out. _She was still in shock, everything had happened too fast. Li proposing to her, the engagement, the wedding rehearsals. TAP-TAP. "Come on in!" Sakura said.

Two ladies about the age of 24 entered the room. One was about 8 months pregnant and the other had a camcorder in her hand. "Meilin, I still don't think its very healthy for you to stand up for the hold entire wedding with you being 8 months pregnant with the twins.", Tomoyo said.

"Nonsense, I am going to see Sakura and Syaoranget married. Anyways, I'm pretty sure that the boys can hold out for one more day or at least for a couple more hours. The doctors said that the twins can hold for a little more. Harry isn't worried either." Meilin said.

"I still can't believe that your husband is going to let you stand up for almost three hours!" Sakura said.

"I told Harry that when I got married.." Meilin said, " I made him promise that there was no way I was going to miss your wedding."

"Still Meilin, I am worried about you," Sakura said with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Well anyways, lets get you in to your dress Sakura. We wouldn't keep Li waiting now would we?" Tomoyo said as she sighed. _Sakuras wedding day and I'm going to get it all on video. Too bad I'm not the one who's shooting it. I really shouldn't have let mom hire those 13 video crews to capture the wedding!_

Sakura looked at her two best friends and smiled. They were right, she andSyaoran had waited for this day for a long time now. This was the perfect time for them to get married.Syaoran was a doctor/head of theLi clanand now school teacher Sakura was going to be a stay at home wife and some day mom. Meilin had a happy wedding to the Chinese millionaire Harry and she was about to be the mom of twin boys who looked like they were ready to come out any day now. Tomoyo was engaged to Eriol after the longest courtship ever known to history. As for Yukito, he was on his way of becoming one of Japans finest chefs and restaurant owner. Touya had married Nakuru Akizuki and Sakura was an aunt already to a little boy who was already showing magical powers. As for Takashi and Chiharu, they had gotten married right out of high school and now Takashi was a famous talk show host. The time for a wedding couldn't have been any better choice.

"Come on Sakura. Lets get you ready," Meilin said as she held up a curling iron and a hair brush.

Sakura walked towards the chair that faced the long mirror and sat down. Tomoyo and Meilin started brushing her shoulder length hair. "Do you know what this reminds me of, Sakura-chan?" Meilin asked as she giggled.

"What," Sakura asked as she applied some lipstick.

"That party we had when we were in 6th grade. The one were we all played truth or dare and you andSyaoran played Seven minutes in Heaven together." Tomoyo said as Sakura turned a pale blush color. _I can't believe that people are still talking about it even though it has been 12 years already. SIGH….Guess the saying that some things can never be forgotten is really true._

"Yeah, what about it?" Sakura asked not knowing what she actually didn't know had happened.

"I still can't believe you made out with Syaoran!", Meilin exclaimed.

"So I ended up being married to him, anyways!" Sakura yelled back to her two best friends.

"So that's what actually happened. Nothing other than that?" Tomoyo asked. Meilin and Tomoyo burst into laughter. _And here I am thinking that something did happen that night. Of course considering the fact that it was Sakura and Li, it might have been a miracle that Li and Sakura kissed and at least confessed their love to each other. _

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said with a little overload of sweetness. "I saw you and Eriol giving those looks to eachother at my party!" Sakura laughed as Tomoyo blushed and started brushing Sakuras hair harder than ever.

"Ah……..look at the time. I'm going to be late to my own wedding." Sakura whined as she looked at the clock.

"Not if we can help it!" Meilin said with a determined look on her face. _Tomoyo and I have worked too hard to lose it now!_

About 30 minutes later, Sakura came out from the dressing room wearing her white wedding dress and veil. She was followed by her brides maids who were dressed in soft violet.

"There you are!" Touya said with a worried look. "We are already late as it is. I heard that the musicians are running out of songs to play. Yukito will you tell that we are ready"

Yukito left the church entrance and they could hear the "Here comes the bride" playing. All of the people already knew other so there really wasn't a bride-groom sections. First the flower girls went in, followed by Sakuras nephew who was the ring bearer. Touya took Sakuras veil and covered her face with it. He then took her arm as he began to escort her down the aisle so he could 'give' her away to Li.

Sakuras dad had a twisted ankle so Touya was filling in that position. Sakura breathed in a huge breath and walked in with Touya. She could feel all the eyes staring at her. _Come on I can do it. _All the memories ofSyaoran and her raced through her brain at that moment.Syaoran and her in fourth grade, collecting all the clow cards, turning the cards into Sakura cards,Syaoran leaving to Hong Kong then coming back because he wanted to be with her, Middle school, High school, Prom, Gradation, College and now Marriage. The were going through life together no matter what.

Touya and Sakura had reached the end of the aisle whereSyaoran stood in his white tuxedo with his grooms man at his side wearing matching black tuxedos. The brides maids who included Meilin, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika took their places. It was time for the ceremony to start.

Touyas grip on Sakuras hand was now stronger than ever. He wasn't letting go anytime now. _Touya what are you doing let me go, Sakura thought._

Touya released his grip on his little sister then hugged her, hard. There were tears in his eyes as he softly told Sakura that she grew up too fast. He then led her to the place where she was supposed to stand then filled the spot of best man that he also was for the night.

The priest looked at Li and Sakura asked them their vows as they replied with their I dos. The wedding was short, but filled with everything that was needed for an essential wedding. The reception was held at Tomoyos mansion where the gifts where opened and the bride and grooms sides said hellos.

Syaoranwalked up to Sakura and said, "Come on lets go!"

Sakura looked up at him and said, "Now?"

"Now." Li answered. They told everyone that they were leaving. They all watched Sakura put on her biker helmet as she climbed onto Lis' bike, hugging her husband.

They rode to a clearing where they parked the bike. "I thought that we would never survive." Li said.

"I know, your mother was filling me on instructions on what to do once I take on the control of the Li household.", Sakura lifted her skirt as they walked to the middle of the clearing.

"Is your dress heavy?" Li asked.

"No, not really. Tomoyo worked on this dress for the last 6 months." Sakura replied. _Actually I think that she started working on it the moment that she sawSyaoran and me together in 4th grade. _

"Do you know where this is Sakura?" Li asked her.

"No," Sakura replied.

"This is the place where we first flew together. The place where I first grew feelings for you because you fought evil no matter what" Li said.

Sakura took out her wand and a card that said Fly on it. The wand sprouted wings as Li and Sakura climbed on top of it. They lifted into the air for their first flight as a married couple. They flew with the clouds and the air and the cards glowed inside Sakuras dress pocket for everything was perfect now.

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Authors Note: The end. I know I am such a big sucker for weddings and happy endings. Sniffs. I hope that everyone liked my story. Maybe I might put up an epilouge..maybe..**_


	8. Epilouge: Baby Times

_**Chapter 8 of Truth or Dare: Card Captors**_

_**By Jacqulin**_

_**Authors Note: This is a some thing extra for all my readers out there.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters!**_

**o**

**o**

**o **

It had been almost a year since Sakura and Syaoran had gotten married. Eriol and Tomoyo had gotten married three months after Sakura and Syaoran. At the moment, Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting in Sakuras bathroom looking at a box.

"Ok Sakura. If it is pink then it means that you are positive and if it is blue then it means that you are negative." Tomoyo said.

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said.

"For what?" Tomoyo asked.

"For being here, for me." Sakura said as she squeezed Tomoyos hand lightly. "I don't know Moyo. I have never been late before and I don't know if Syaoran wants a baby right now."

"Oh nonsense. Just last week I heard him talk to Eriol about what kind of a swordsman he wants his son to be!"

"Really.."

"I am going to wait out side ok?" Tomoyo told Sakura.

"Ok." After a while Sakura went out side. "Now we wait.."

"Yep," that was the only thing that Tomoyo could think of. Oh heavens sake, her cousin could be pregnant with the most cutest baby in the **world!** She could imagine herself designing clothes for the baby!

"It's already been 15 minutes, lets look at the test now." Sakura carried the test to the living room with out looking at it and laid it on the table.

"I can't look Moyo. You do it for me," Sakura told her friend.

Tomoyo picked up the test and her eyes widened with surprise. "Sakura.. Sakura you are going to be a mom!"

Sakura held a chair as she sat down slowly and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

"So when are you going to tell Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked as she sat down next to Sakura.

"Tonight."

**A few hours later**

Tomoyo had left because it was usually the time that Eriol would get home. Before she went, Sakura had made her promise that she wouldn't tell Eriol about Sakuras little secret. Syaoran had stopped his doctor job and instead brought a chain of hospitals to add to the Li corporate empire. So now Syaoran was a full time business man who was running a multi-billion empire with of course the help of his best friend, Eriol.

**Sakura Point of View**

I can't wait anymore. Syaoran better get home right this minute. Maybe he was staying there late today.. Ahh I can't wait. I have to tell him right now.

I grabbed the keys to my car and drove to his office which was on the top floor of a huge building.

"Hello Mrs. Li." the secretary named Emiko said.

"Hi Emiko. Is Mr. Li still in there?" I asked.

"Oh yes he is. I think that he is just finishing some business contracts. Do you want me to tell him that you are here?" she asked me.

"No, I want to go surprise him." I walked into his office slowly with out a sound at all. And I put my hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" I asked

"Hmm.. Let me think. A soft sweet voice and the wonderful smell of cherry blossoms. Is it possibly a Mrs. Li?" he said teasingly.

"Mow.. Syaoran you are no fun anymore." I said putting on a cute little pout.

He turned around and kissed my nose. "So what brings you down here so late?"

"Syaoran, I think you might want to sit down." I said as I pushed him into his office chair.

"Wait, is something wrong? Did something bad happen?" he asked now his face full of concern.

"No, I think that it is good news. That's what Tomoyo thought too." I said. "Syaoran, I am pregnant."

His face was expression was priceless. His eyes just kind of bulged out and looked at me with a shocked expression. "Pregnant.."

"Yes honey. Pregnant, as in you are going to be a Daddy." I said trying to make the words to go through his brain which wouldn't let any kind of information go through at all.

"Oh my god." He hugged me and kissed me on the lips. The kiss was full of happiness and joy. "How far do you think that you are?"

"About a month." I said.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked.

"No, well I was thinking of having a dinner party tomorrow to tell everyone about it. Do you think that it is a good idea?" I asked.

"I think that it is a great idea!" he kissed me again. "Come on, I am going to drop you off."

"Wait, what about those contracts. And how about my car." I think that he was getting a little to caught up in the excitement.

"Those can wait," he gave me another kiss. "And we can get your car over to the house later." He took my hand and started dragging me out of the office.

"Emiko, I am going home now. Please cancel any plans that I have tomorrow." Syaoran told his secretary as we were about to leave the office.

"Of course sir. But may I know why?" Emiko asked us.

Syaoran beamed at me with pride as I rubbed my stomach.

"Oh, I understand sir." she said as she smiled at us. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone until you find that the time is right."

I waved her a good bye as we left.

**The next day, afternoon, 6:00 p.m.**

"Syaoran, do you think that these flowers look alright on the table?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they look perfect." he said while staring at me. I giggled, he had been like that the whole entire day.

The door bell rang and Wei who was our butler now answered the door. In came Meiling, Harry, Tei and Kei (their adorable 9 month old twin boys), Tomoyo, Eriol, Yelan, Dad, Touya, Nakuru, Yuki (their two year old son who was named after his godfather), Yukito, and Syaorans four sisters and their husbands or fiancés (none of them has kids yet).

"Hi kaiju," Touya said as he greeted me.

"Sakura no kaiju" I yelled at him.

We all sat down at the dinner table and were ready to start eating. "So Sakura, why the reason for this dinner party?" Yelan asked me.

"We are going to have an announcement after dinner." I said. Upon hearing that everyone forgot there manners and started chugging their food. The six course dinner was finished with a world record of 3 minutes. I am guessing that everyone wanted to know what was so important.

We all went to the grand state living room and everyone found someplace to sit. Syaoran stood up next to me. "We have something to tell you," he said as he held my hand.

"I am pregnant." I said. I watched all of hell erupt in front of me.

"An heir!" Yelan yelled as she left her regal posture.

"A niece or nephew!" Syaorans sisters yelled.

"Second cousins!" Tomoyo and Meiling said at the same time.

All the ladies in the room ran to me and gave me a death-bear hug. Syaoran grabbed my out of the huge pile, "Let go of her!" he yelled at the hyper active people who he couldn't believe were possibly her relatives.

"I know, but we have to pick names right now.." Meiling whined.

"No way. Not this late! Sakura has to go to sleep right now." It was a more of a command rather than a request.

**Normal Point of View**

Syaoran and the girls finally agreed on coming to the house early the next day to discuss possible baby names. By then, he had already pushed everyone out of the house so his wife could go to sleep.

A few minutes later, Sakura had changed into her nightgown and was laying in her bed. She glanced at the clock and sighed when she saw Syaoran walk in. "Mou.. Syaoran, don't you think that it is a little bit too early to go to sleep? It is only 8:00 p.m.!"

"You and the baby deserve a good nights rest!" Syaoran said.

Sakura decided not to argue with his over protective maleness and turned in for the night.

**Next day, morning, 10:00 a.m.**

Sakura stretched out her hand and didn't feel Syaorans body next to hers. She sat up and saw that it was already 10 in the morning. "HOEEEEEE!" Sakura yelled.

"Good to see that you are awake too, Sleeping Beauty!" Syaoran said as he walked past Sakura.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked at her husband with a confused face. "Where were you?" she asked with a slight little pout.

"Downstairs, everyone came over to discuss baby names." Syaoran said. After changing and brushing her teeth, Sakura headed downstairs to see what all the big noises that were coming from the kitchen. (A/N Everyones there)

As she walked in she saw heard Eriol, Syaoran, Harry and Takashi in a very interesting conversation. "Ohayo Sakura," they all said.

"Ohayo everyone." Sakura said. "So what are you up to?"

"Well, we already started on baby boy names and I think that the guys are kind of getting out of hand with it." Tomoyo said. Yelan, Tomoyo, Meilin, Emiko, Feimei, Fanren, Siefa, Fuutie and Sakura watched the boys argue about the names. (Please try to follow this)

Eriol: "How about Gotenks? Right that down Takashi!"

Takashi: I like Goku too!

Syaoran: How about Gohan?

Harry: No way Trunks was the best!

Sakura watched this with distaste in her eyes. "Now you all listen up. **THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I AM NAMING MY CHILD AFTER A CARTOON CHARACTER FROM DRAGON BALL Z! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"**

All males in the room nodded their heads. "Good so who wants some food?"

Tomoyo rubbed her back while muttering something about hormones and how they would kick in at the weirdest times.

The day went by and finally everyone had decided on the boy names as Xiao Chen, Xiao Kojji and for the girls, the only name that Sakura wanted was Nadeshiko.

Everyone left the house after dinner and they were all thinking about Sakuras little tantrum in the morning. Their thoughts were 'Li, I feel sorry for you when Sakura hit's the craving stage.'

**7 months later, early morning, 2:00 a.m.**

Sakura was now in her eighth month now and was as big as ever! The doctor had told them that it was a baby boy. Thus the fight for the god mother position began… In the end it was decided that Yelan would be the god mother even though she was already the grand mother too. Syaoran and Sakura had decided that the name of the baby would be Xiao Chen.

_**THUMP**_

"Syaoran, are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"No Sakura. I am not! You just kicked me off the bed at 2 in the morning. What do you want now?" his voice sounded as if he hadn't had a good nights rest in lets say about 7 months.

"I want ramen with chocolate syrup and prunes." Sakura said.

"I think that we are out of ramen right now." Syaoran said.

"Then go buy some." Sakura said as she turned around.

"Not right now." Syaoran climbed back into the bed. "Maybe in the morning."

"Then get one of the servants to do it." Sakura muttered.

"I think that they would kill me if I went and asked them to do something like this at this time of the day. Wei is already threatening to quit if he has to continue with your cravings." Syaoran said. His friends, servants and relatives had turned their backs on him when Sakura had hit her cravings. All of them had gone on vacation, but would surprisingly get back before Sakuras due date. He noticed Sakura sit up and cover her eyes with her hands. He knew what was going to come now.

"Syaoran..you hate me! You want our baby to starve! You don't love me anymore." Sakura sobbed loudly.

"Ok, I will go get it!" Syaoran said as he put his bedroom slippers on.

"Thanks Syao-kun." Sakura said as she went back to sleeping again.

**Mercy hospitals delivery room **

Meiling, Tomoyo and Syaoran were in the delivery room when Sakura was giving birth. It was not a pretty sight. First of all Sakura was right on her due date meaning that there was about 15 people waiting outside the room.

"Mrs. Li, please give us one more push." the doctor told Sakura.

"**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, SYAORAN! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE. YOU ARE EVIL! EVIL! WHO CARES IF YOU NEED AN HEIR!" **Sakura yelled at her beloved husband whose hand she was holding was turning a slight lavender.

"Sakura, honey.. My hand is turning purple. Do you think that you can let go of it for a while?" Syaoran said. Meiling and Tomoyo exchanged glances.

"**Let go for awhile! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I WOULDN'T BE HERE IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU. OH MY GOD!" **Sakura screamed this as the baby came out.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Li, I am glad to tell you that you are proud parents of a healthy baby boy." the doctor said as he shook Syaorans hand.

Syaoran hugged the doctor and then gave Sakura a long kiss. He then looked at his Sakura and his son, Xiao Chen.

**17 years later **

The Li corporation grew to be one of the worlds biggest companies. Sakura gave birth to a baby girl named Nadeshiko five years after Xiao Chen. After Nadeshiko, she gave birth to a set of twins named Moyo and Mei who were named after their god mothers.

As for Tomoyo and Eriol, they had two boys named Kojji and Roku. Eriol was Syaorans right hand man and also Li corporations Vice president. Tomoyos clothing store soon came to be a global wide store that one could find in every mall in any country.

Meiling and Harry had, get this, 2 more boys (twins again). The boys names were Haku and Hiratu. Meiling was Tomoyos companies head CEO and she soon became very successful. As for Harry, the multi-billion dollar company he owned could not be doing any better!

As a result of all the boys (including Touyas two sons, and Yukitos three triplet boys), Nadeshiko, Moyo and Mei were the only girls. All the boys felt that it was their responsibility to take care of their 'sisters' from any boys who got in a fifty-foot range of them. I guess you could say that Touya was pretty proud of them!

ooooo**The End**ooooo

Return to Top


	9. Authors Note: Thanks for reviewing

_**Authors Note: This isn't really a chapter, just something for all the people who reviewed. Thanks to all of you! I was strongly motivated to keep writing for this story! I am really sorry if I misspelled anyone name. I will keep on uploading this list as more people review. **_

**I am thankful to all the people who reviewed. **

**2 OVERLY obsessed**

**A hopefull dream **

**Adina The Angel **

**AirStriker **

**Angel Sakura 117**

**Anime-lover-forever2007**

**Bellcicle **

**Clueless-Sakura 10**

**Crazy Gal42**

**Cutie Moon**

**Daughter of Water **

**Dbzgtfan2004**

**Dirrty-Devil**

**DrEaMiNoFjUsTu**

**Ginnezu **

**Gurillafan **

**Hend**

**IdoOl ashun sweetie**

**Inuexterminator **

**Jennycute14**

**Kimmygoldenangel **

**Krazykatty **

**Meow-mix23**

**Midwinter .dreams **

**Mrs. Perfect **

**Musette Fujiwara**

**Mystical-Dreamer57**

**Neko-chan22**

**Rawritskim**

**Sakura lil 19**

**Skyee668**

**SPAnglez**

**Syaofan **

**The Cherry Blossom Artist **

**The Jackle **

**The Sacred Heart 2 **

**TimeStrea**

**Trees are Green **

**Vbabe24**

**YELLOWCARDFMAFANS **

_**Authors Note: This is for all the anonymous reviewers. I noticed that you guys didn't have a section so I decided to put one up. I am really sorry if I spelled any ones name wrong. If the name listed below is some ones actually user name on fan fiction, sorry.**_

**AG**

**Balfuiminak**

**Dreaming in Anime**

**Hello**

**Katana Sohma-demon girl **

**Loki Lee**

**Mysticsilverhawk**

**Mz. CherryBlossomz**

**Nevermind**

**Selena 333**

**Stephanie **

**Wazzup**


End file.
